Printed circuit boards are extensively used in the electronics industry and are usually provided with preformed openings or holes into which the leads of an electrical component are inserted. These electrical components are inserted into the boards by automatic equipment which is programmed to rapidly place the components into the proper holes of the printed circuit board. An example of such equipment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,347. After the component is inserted into the board, the leads are cut and clinched or formed so that the component is locked onto the board. An example of such a cut-clinch unit is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,727 and the disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference.
During this operation of automatically inserting components into printed circuit boards it is necessary to provide inspection and checking means at each stage of the operation to assure that the operation was preformed properly. One such inspection is to determine that all the leads of the dual-in-line component are properly placed down through the openings in the board.